Three-dimensional (3D) printing is a process used for the printing of three-dimensional objects, for example, by printing or building parts of such objects in layers. Such 3D objects may be used, for example, for prototype parts, for customized build articles, or for decorative articles. An additive manufacturing system (e.g., a fused deposition modeling (FDM) or extrusion-based additive manufacturing system) is used to build 3D objects, parts, or models from a digital representation of the 3D object using one or more additive manufacturing techniques such as layer-by-layer extrusion of a flowable part material. Generally, movement of the extrusion head with respect to the substrate is performed under computer control, in accordance with build data that represents the 3D object. The build data is obtained by initially slicing the digital representation of the 3D object into multiple horizontally sliced layers. Then, for each sliced layer, the host computer generates a build path for depositing roads of modeling material to form the 3D object. As the sequential cross-sectional layers of the 3D object are deposited on a platform they undergo curing, fusing to generate the 3d object. Generally, the printed 3D object is then separated from the platform, or print bed.
Acrylonitrile Butadiene Styrene (ABS), Polylactic Acid (PLA), and Polycarbonate (PC) are examples of materials used to build the 3D objects. ABS, PLA, and PC may be applied to a heated 3D printing surface through an additive process to form the 3D printed parts. ABS, PLA, PC or other materials often do not adhere properly to the printing surface made of glass, ceramic or the like, which may result in lifting or warpage.